


Mirror Images

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [10]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Rinto and Lenka are also siblings, and that's it, she's also already dead so, she's purely there for plot, they talk about the OC but she's not around, thought I should clarify that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Rin and Len meet some very interesting people at the mall, who turn out to be their cousins.TW's:Child abandonment (offscreen)Death in childbirth (offscreen)Dysfunctional families/family turbulence (offscreen)Divorce (offscreen)
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Meiko
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 22 years old  
> Miku: 18 years old  
> Kagamines: 16 years old
> 
> TW's:  
> Child abandonment (offscreen)  
> Death in childbirth (offscreen)  
> Dysfunctional families/family turbulence (offscreen)  
> Divorce (offscreen)

Rin flipped through items on the clothing rack, just glancing at what was there and did (or didn’t) fit her, it’s not like she had the money to buy anything anyway.  
Might as well just glance around and entertain herself.  
Len and Meiko were taking forever finding him a new pair of sneakers, how hard could finding decent shoes possibly be anyway?  
Something on the rack finally caught her eye.  
It was a soft yellow and off white striped sweater, the fabric was soft to the touch. It was a size too big for her but that made it ideal, she could only imagine cuddling up in this on a cold winter day with some nice hot tea.  
_Maybe I could get Meiko to buy it for me…_  
She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned,  
And was immediately shocked.  
Right in front of her stood a boy, slightly taller then she was and with short bright yellow hair, bangs held back by the same white hairpins she had. His eyes were bright blue like hers, and he was wearing a similar white shirt and black shorts to hers.  
He looked like a carbon copy of her.  
“Oh my god it is you.” he spoke.  
“I-I’m sorry what?” she asked, his voice sounded almost like Len’s only slightly higher pitched.  
“It is you! Grandma wasn’t lying!” he exclaimed excitedly, moving even closer to her.  
“I, have no clue what you’re talking about,” she said nervously, though he continued to ignore her.  
“You look just like us, Lenka! Come here!” he called out.  
Out of another clothes aisle a very grumpy looking girl came over, her annoyance turning into shock right on her face.  
She had the same blond hair, though it was much longer and tied up into a high ponytail, same bright blue eyes, slightly shorter stature then Rin herself. She was wearing a black hoodie and yellow leggings, despite it being the middle of summer though she didn’t seem to be uncomfortable.  
“Holy shit grandma was right.”  
“I know! We found her!” the boy looked so excited, “what’s your name? Where’s your mom? Do you guys live around here?” he continued.  
“Uh,” Rin shrunk deeper into the clothes rack, still clutching the sweater.  
“Rinto, you’re making her uncomfortable-” the girl, Lenka Rin assumed, spoke. Coming up and taking Rinto by the arm and attempting to gently pull him back slightly.  
“Hey!” a familiar voice rang out and the three looked up to see an angry looking Len coming towards them, “whatcha doing to her?!” he demanded, coming over and pulling Rin away.  
“Oh my god, they’re also twins.” Lenka muttered, her gaze flipping back between the two Kagamines.  
“Who are you two?” Len asked, clearly still on edge.  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you two uncomfortable,” the boy apologized, “I’m Rinto and this is Lenka.”  
“Rinto and Lenka Kagamine.” she clarified, “you two?”  
“Kagamine,” Rin muttered, looking at Len and finally connecting the dots. “I’m Rin, this is Len.” she introduced themselves.  
“Kagamine, Rin and Len Kagamine.” Len added.  
“It actually is you two,” Rinto said softly, “we gotta get mom.”  
“Rin! Len!” the four turned at Meiko’s voice, the older woman clearly taken aback by the situation. “Uh, what’s going on here?”  
“These two seem to know who we were, and they have the same last name as us.” Len muttered, quickly heading over to Meiko and dragging Rin with him.  
“Wait! Can we just talk, more calmly?” Lenka said, “maybe at the cafe at the front of the store? Once we go find our mom.”  
The two looked at Meiko, who clearly still confused, nodded.  
“Ok, meet us there in 5 minutes?” Len asked.  
“Aye aye captain!” Rinto replied, quickly rushing off with Lenka trailing behind him after giving the three a nod.  
“Rin, what are you holding?” Meiko asked.  
“Oh! Right,” she muttered, looking back down at the sweater in her hands, “I just found this and liked it, I’ll put it back.”  
“You can keep it.” Meiko said, Rin looking back at her in surprise. “I feel like we’re all gonna need a little treat after today.”  
The two followed her to the check out, the three of them silent as Meiko paid and texted Kaito.  
“Do you two want Kaito here?” Meiko asked.  
The two shared a look, having a silent conversation, before shaking their heads.  
“We’re good, mom.” Len said, the three sitting at a table in awkward quietness.  
“Mom?” Meiko looked up at Rin’s voice, “I, don’t know if you need to hear this but, just because they might be related to us doesn’t mean we’re going anywhere. You’re still our mom.”  
Meiko looked a bit shocked, before smiling and taking both the Kagamine’s hands. “And you two will always be my kids.” her voice shook a slight bit.  
Len leaned onto Meiko’s shoulder, Rin hugging her from the other side.  
They sat there for a little while, Len only getting up to pull up three other chairs for the others who were coming.  
“Hey!” They all look up to see Rinto waving at them, Lenka and the woman who assumedly was their mother following them.  
The woman was just as blond as her kids, wearing a black blouse and blue jeans and standing in between her two kids in height. Her piercing green eyes shifting from scepticism to surprise to a soft emotion.  
“See? They look just like us! It has to be aunty’s kids!” Rinto exclaimed, walking up and sitting down across from Len.  
“Mom? Are you ok?” Lenka asked, guiding her mom to sit down.  
“You two look just like her.” she murmured.  
Rin and Len shared an awkward look,  
“Uh, i-it’s nice to meet you, I’m Rin.”  
“I’m Len, this is our mom, Meiko.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Meiko said, offering a kind smile.  
The woman looked between the three of them, “I assume you’ve met Rinto and Lenka,” she spoke softly, “I’m Lily, it’s wonderful to meet you too.”  
She looked in between Rin and Len, “I- I’m sorry, you two just remind me so much of her.”  
Rin and Len looked at each other, and then at Meiko,  
“If you can, can you tell us what you know?” Meiko asked, “I understand if you would rather not talk about it, but to this day we know practically nothing about their biological mom. And despite the obvious, I would want some proof that my kids are related to you.”  
Lily sighed, “that is understandable, what do you know?”  
Len was the one who spoke up this time, “we know that our mom died giving birth to us, and that no one came for us at the time.”  
“Len.” Rin hissed, glaring at him and shutting him up, “we know our mom died in childbirth, we know twins were common in her family, and we know nothing about our father. That’s about it.” she continued.  
“We were adopted when we were 5 by Meiko and our dad, Kaito.” Len added, ignoring the glares of both Meiko and Rin.  
Rinto and Lenka both looked away, sensing the awkward air.  
“Yes, that info is basically correct.” Lily said, “we were in grad school when she got pregnant, at different schools though so I didn’t find out, along with the rest of the family until we went back home to visit.” she looked away, “she was already too pregnant to hide it, and it caused a huge argument, and Aster, your mom, left and didn’t contact us again.”  
Lenka grabbed her mom’s hand, and Lily smiled sadly at her.  
“I tried to get in contact with her but she refused to talk to any of us, rightfully so we were all awful, but the next thing I heard was she had gone into premature labor and didn’t make it through.” she spoke softly, tears gathering in her eyes.  
She paused for a second, wiping away her tears, before continuing, “the hospital didn’t contact us for a few days and when they told us, well, we were heartbroken but my father was also furious and didn’t want anything to do with you two. My mother and I tried to reason with him but we couldn’t get through to him, he and my mother are now divorced, but the divorce only happened years later and we had lost track of you guys by that point.”  
The group sat in silence for a minute, Lily calming herself down as Lenka and Rinto comforted her.  
“I,” she spoke once again, “I am sorry we weren’t able to do anything about it. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with us.”  
Meiko Rin and Len all exchanged looks, Meiko raising her eyebrows in a silent ‘so, what do you two want?’  
“Uh, we probably need to talk a bit about it.” Rin mumbled.  
“Of course, of course.” Lily said, clearly very understanding of the situation.  
“We could give you our numbers, and you could reach out if you decide you want to.” Lenka suggested.  
“Yeah sure, sounds good!” Rin said, smiling and handing the other girl her phone.  
“Oh, I like your wallpaper, you watch the show too?” Lenka asked,  
“What show?” Rinto demanded, leaning over, “OH! I love that show, the new season was odd though.”  
“Oh it really was,” Rin started, the three starting to chat about it, Len giving in and tossing his own opinion in after a little while.  
Meiko smiled at the teens, turning her smile towards Lily.  
“Thank you for telling us, we never managed to get much information.”  
“I should be the one thanking you,” Lily said, “for taking them in, and for raising them.” she smiled at the four teens in front of them, “you did a good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> So school started again,  
> ugh  
> So updates are gonna be slightly slower then before...
> 
> also, Rinto and Lenka are like, a few years younger then Rin and Len, like maybe 2 years younger.  
> they're probably not gonna show up too much unless I touch on the rest of the Kagamine family again, which I probably won't because I'd probably have to make more OC's for that, which is not something I really like doing. OC's aren't my thing for the most part, basically all my characters are dnd characters, I don't really vibe with OC's personally.
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments, I can always use help with ideas!


End file.
